Heart of Gold Heart of Stone
by Maria-the-Fox
Summary: Anime. After Shu and Jiro are ambushed by Grand Kingdom during training, the tables of fate turn for the worst when an attack pushed Jiro off a nearby cliff. Now, Jiro has to find his way back to the others with the help of mysterious girl with a mysterious past and talents. Can she melt his heart of stone? Meanwhile, Jiro's in for more than he bargained for. Jiro/OC.
1. Prolog - The Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon or any of its characters. If I did, this would be real.

* * *

_Jiro stood frozen as the green blast made contact and sent him flying off the edge of the cliff. _

_Falling… falling…_

_"JIRO!" Shu screamed._

_Was this the end? Would he get his revenge against Nene? It appears like it'll never happen._

_His life flashed before his eyes, and he saw what had haunted him ever since he started this damn journey for revenge, the death of his family, how hard he trained, and his first defeat fighting against Nene with the others._

_He heard Shu scream his name, terror evident in his voice then everything went black…_

* * *

**I like feedback, so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blue eyes snapped open and he gasped as intense pain shot through his body, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was lying in a soft bed. His right arm was bandaged as well as his left leg. He attempted to sit up but the pain was too intense and he fell back down.

"Glad your awake." A feminine voice said. He opened his eyes and turned his head to a figure standing in the door way of the room.

The figure was a girl, maybe a year older then himself. She had long wavy light blue hair tired up in in a high ponytail with a navy bow. She had big electric blue eyes with long eye lashes. Her skin was fair and her complexion was pale. She was wearing a light blue halter top which cut off just above her belly button and a navy mini skirt. She had on navy blue calf length boots and light blue, navy elbow length fingerless gloves and a necklace. The necklace had a silver chain with a small sapphire orb.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fell off a cliff." She said, "You're extremely lucky to only have a few broken bones from that fall."

"Um… where are my clothes?" Jiro asked, just now realizing he was in only his underwear.

"Just a sec." she said. She walked out of the room and a couple minutes later she walked back in with a pile of neatly folded clothes and a sword on top. She walked over to the bed and set them down on the table next to it. "My names Lina by the way. What's yours?"

"Jiro." He answered, a bit reluctantly.

"Well Jiro, it's gonna take a while for you to heal." Lina said. "In the meantime, try and get some more rest."

She then left the room leaving Jiro to his thoughts.

"_I wonder what happened to Shu, and if the others are okay._" He thought, as his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

A few days had passed and Jiro was fully healed and ready to leave. He was just about ready to walk out the door when Lina's voice stopped him. "Wait." She said, "Please let me come with you."

He turned to her, "I don't think that would be a good idea." He said, "Where I'm going is too dangerous for a girl like you."

She smirked, "And pray tell me," she said, "How are you going to find your way out of this forest?" her voice held quite a bit of amusement in it. Jiro's eyes widened, he hadn't thought of that. "I know my way around this forest, and you my friend, do not."

Jiro thought for a minute, he did need to get out of this forest, but this girl wouldn't be able to protect herself. "Fine, but only until I'm out of this forest." He said.

"Al-righty then, give me a second to pack some essentials." She said as she went into the back room. She came out several minutes later with a dark blue backpack and a pair of daggers attached to either side of her hips. "Alright, follow me Jiro." She said, walking past him and out the door. Jiro shook his head as he followed her out. This was going to be trouble and he knew it.

* * *

Jiro let out a sigh; they had just made it out of the forest and were now traveling down a dirt road. Lina had somehow convinced him to let her continue traveling with him. How, he didn't know, but she did.

"What's wrong Jiro?" Lina asked, turning to him.

"Oh I don't know," he said, "Some crazy girl is making my life even worse than it is."

"Oh," Lina said, "Is that all?" Jiro gave her a dirty look and kept walking Lina smirked to herself and chuckled a little bit.

"What?" Jiro asked, looking at her for a brief second.

"That face you made when I insulted you." She giggled, "It was pretty funny."

Jiro snorted and quickened his pace. "Baby." She coughed. Jiro stop and turned to her.

"What did you just say?" he asked her, a vain bulging in his head.

"Hmm?" she asked, "I didn't say anything." She was smirking inside. "Just had something in my throat." She smiled innocently. Jiro growled, mumbled a few incoherent words and stomped off, leaving Lina with her hand over her mouth snickering at him. She then jogged after him, only to come to a halt when she felt the ground tremble. "J-Jiro." He yelped.

"What?" Jiro asked, stopping and turning to her with an annoyed look on his face.

"D-do you feel that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Feel wha-" his eyes widened when he heard a stomping sound and the ground trembled again. Both their heads traveled to the source of the stomping and gasped.

In front of them, was a giant four legged dinosaur, orange and blue with large horns and a long thick tail. "What's that thing?" Lina asked out of shock.

"I'm… not sure," Jiro responded, "But I don't think it's friendly.

The monster roared and charged forward at them…

* * *

Please review, I'd like to know what you like and don't like about my story.


End file.
